Dreaming of you
by IaretehSarah
Summary: This is a shonen ai(yaoi?) between Hiei and Kurama.
1. Default Chapter

All those good rules apply... I do not own... Blah blah blah... Owned by some multi-millionaire company... Blah blah blah... Please don't sue me...

It had been an average Monday, the start of a brand new week of school at Meiou High School. It was morning, the others of the school off in their own social groups, all except for Hiei, who sat in the far, far back of the room, in the corner desk. Ah, yes, who would expect no less from the anti-social "goth" of Meiou High School.

Anyways, there he sat, adorned in his usual all black attire, crimson red hues glaring down at the grain of the wooden desk that he sat at.

"Hello there," that cheerful voice had brought Hiei out from his gloomy trance state. "I assume you're well today."

"Like always, Kurama." A smug smirk had played on his lips, glancing up at that red-haired demon that stood in front of him.

The random girls of the classroom had already begun to give dreamy, star-filled gazes toward the ever-so-handsome, and ever-popular Kurama making him sweatdrop from all the attention, turning his own attention toward Hiei, a warm smile on his face.

"Psh, your fan club doesn't seem to like the fact that you associate with me." That lot voice had escaped through Hiei's lips once again.

"Oh well, let them." Kurama had smiled more, sitting down in the desk in front of Hiei, looking at him.

"I don't see why or how you can put up with their annoying antics, I would find their obsessions annoying."

A red flush had formed on Kurama's cheeks then, turning his head downward.

The reaction Kurama gave had made Hiei blink, only for him to turn his head away from Kurama, sighing lightly.

Soon enough, the teacher of the classroom had opened the door and entered, telling the class to get into their seats and would soon take attendance then begin the curriculum for the day. The people around Kurama only waited moments before growing confused, and tried to look over the red-haired teenager for the right answers, only to find a blank paper with a chibi drawing of Hiei on it.

"Hey…" The girl that sat besides Kurama had whispered, leaning forward to point out the chibi Hiei drawing. "What's this?"

"Ack!" He had thrown his body over the drawing to cover it. No one was supposed to see what he had drawn! Come to think of it… He didn't even remember drawing the cute chibi Hiei—Wait, he didn't just say that out loud, did he? No? Good…

"Oh… It's nothing n.n;" he had murmured, looking up at the girl and then to the paper, quickly crumpling it as fast as he could, placing it in his lap for safe keeping.

Soon lunch had rolled around, letting the kids get up to mingle with their friends not in that classroom, soon leaving only Hiei and Kurama alone in the room. Only another moment passed before Hiei would stand to walk from the room, catching Kurama's attention.

"Oh… Hiei…?"

"What is it, Kurama?"

Slowly Kurama would stand from his desk, forgetting that the crumpled up Hiei drawing had been placed on his lap. The paper would roll from his lap, hitting the floor and stopping just at Hiei's feet.

"Hm? What's this?" Hiei would ask out loud, kneeling down to pick up the paper ball.

That's when Kurama could feel his heart begin to sink down into the heels of his shoes. When the paper ball would be unwrapped, it would Leave Hiei to only blink out of confusion, looking up to Kurama to ask him what this was all about, and what those funny little hearts were about… But he'd only find Kurama gone.

"What?" Would be Hiei's only response

-

"I can't believe I was that foolish…" Kurama had pulled his knees closer to his chest, looking down at the others who went about their every day lunch activities outside. He sat on the roof of the school, green hues looking downward before sighing and looking away. "I can't believe I let that slip…"

He was talking to himself, like he normally did in tough situations… Even though his touch situations normally involved some sort of big battle, and he was trying to figure out his opponents moves…

Another sigh had escaped before he heard the bell for the second half of class to begin, cursing that damn bell, and his stupidity still. He honestly didn't want to go back, but he kind of had to… If he didn't show up for class, they'd call home to his mother, Shiori, and she'd begin to worry why he had begun to skip… And he didn't feel like going through all that… So, seeing Hiei was his only choice.

The teacher was going on about history, the subject that Hiei and Kurama were both good in—Being that they had been around for the past 400+ years, give or take—so needless to say, either one of them didn't pay attention much. Kurama just sat with his head being held in his left hand, daydreaming and scribbling on the corner of his paper. Hiei on the other hand, hand clutched the paper that Kurama had drew on in his hand, glancing at him from time to time, then back to the desk.

_'What is going on?'_ Hiei had thought inside his mind, obviously confused by Kurama's actions, or more or less, his drawing. He had heard some of the random freaks in the school drawing things on paper, images of people as a form of voodoo.. But Kurama couldn't—He wasn't like that… So, that was crossed off from his list.

All of his thought must have had got the best of him, because before he knew it, class was over and they were all able to go home for the day. Hiei taking the first chance he got to escape from that school. Once out of sight range his speed kicked in, and he jumped from tree to tree, taking him to the portal of spirit world where he resided.

"Hiei!" Koenma's voice had rung through the halls of his palace, that "toddler" sitting on his throne with his arms crossed, waiting for Hiei to walk into his office. When he did, he would see Hiei walk in, crimson eyes glued to the crumpled paper.

"Reading?" 

"No…" Hiei would smirk harshly, standing at Koenma's desk then.

"Then let me see!" That toddler would grab the paper out from Hiei's hands, looking to the chibi drawing before blinking, looking back to the demon. "Someone's self-obsessed?" 

"No, it just so happens someone drew it."

Koenma's eyes became all shiny then as he looked at Hiei. "Soo, someone has a crush on my favorite demon—Wait a minuet…. My favorite's Kurama… But don't worry Hiei, you come in second!"

"A—A what? Cru—crush?" Hiei would blink, taking a step back from Koenma then.

"A crush, you numbskull! Whoever drew this picture of you, obviously likes you! Didn't you know that?" 

Hiei only blinked then… looking from the toddler that just so happened to be second in line of ruling all of spirit world, then to the paper, blinking… Kurama _liked_ him?


	2. Two

Author's note: "Thinking of you" by Selena will be in this chapter quite a lot… And possibly other chapters. Think of it as… This story's theme song.

_'Late at night when all the world is sleeping   
I stay up and think of you…'_

The radio in Kurama's room had been playing as he sat at his desk, finishing up his homework. Hearing the beginning of the song had made him pause, placing his pen down at the book's side, turning to listen to it. 

_'And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too.'_

_'Bingo.'_ As Boton would say… this was beginning to sound how he felt right now… Soon the song would end, and Kurama would have to go back to his homework, humming the tune to the song in his head. As soon as his homework had been finished Kurama would walk from his room and out the door, it was time to get some air, and think about the events that happened through today.

"Well… I guess it could have been worse… No Youkai's -sp- attacked anything today…" That had forged a small chuckle from his lips then…

Sitting down on a bench, he'd rest his arms on the back of it, his head rising to look up at the full moon that was out tonight. Soon a shooting star would break from its idle mode and shoot off towards the horizon. They say you have to make a wish once you see one, so Kurama would smile.

_I wish that Hiei would_—He paused, seeing something black dart across the large, white moon… The figure had then begun to fall from the sky, and land gracefully at Kurama's feet. Well, speak of the devil; it was Hiei, holding his cold glare.

"Koenma reported some Youkai disturbance around here. I was going to go get that idiot Yusuke, but running into you makes this a lot easier." Hiei say, looking at Kurama before his eyes darted away, trying not to think about the drawing.

All Kurama did was nod, waiting for Hiei to take lead, so he could follow him. At the site that Hiei's Jagan -Sp- had sought out… The demons turned out to be low class ones, just causing trouble because they could. Well, a quick few slashes with a sword, and a whip and those demons were done for!

The last one to finish off the last demon was Hiei, turning just as his sword cut through the demons waist to look at Kurama with a sly grin. Soon the demon began to fall forward, Hiei not realizing it until it's dead carcass had landed on him, making his small form fall forward, knocking into Kurama and landing on top of him.

All Kurama could do was blush for a moment, before blinking. "Are you… alright?"

"I can't believe I didn't dodge that…" Would be Hiei's only response before realizing where he was, and quickly jumped up, standing on the top of the closest light post, letting Kurama stand on his own. He'd take one look at Kurama; turn his head away before just "Disappearing" from sight.

"Goodnight, Hiei…" Kurama would murmur, before turning his back to walk back home.

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight'_

Those words had flooded through Kurama's mind in his dreams… The images he saw were going right along with the words.

_'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me'_

The image of him holding Hiei had ran through his mind, causing him to stir in his bed, rolling from side to side, murmuring Hiei's name softly.

Hiei stood outside Kurama's window, watching him toss and turn in his sleep. _'Why am I even here?'_ he thought, watching Kurama. _'I mean… I don't even like him like that…'_

…

_'Do I…?'_

_- _

_Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there_

It was a Sunday afternoon… And Kurama was out with his mother for something or another… Hiei didn't care… But he didn't realize that he was lounging in the tree that was right besides Kurama's house, staying hidden in its branches as he rested. He had watched Kurama from his window all night, then the instant he awoke he had leapt into that tree and stayed there.

_If you looked in my eyes   
Would you see what's inside?_

Hiei didn't know what was going on inside his head. After he found that damn drawing he had been acting strange… His heart would flutter inside his chest at different times; whenever he saw, or thought about Kurama… Or he decided to listen to that baby Koenma and take out those low class demons… Going out of his way to go by Kurama's house.

_Would you even care?_

Had it always been that obvious, Kurama's feelings? If they were, how come he couldn't see them? How come he couldn't see them in the mind of others? Did they even know?

For as long as he knew Kurama… he had been the closest one to him in the group. Sure, Yusuke was someone who could match his skills and provide for a good fight… But that was it That was the most that he'd let himself believe, anyways.. He knew Kurama inside and out… and Kurama knew the same about him…

_'And he was always there…'_

What the hell was he thinking?

Shaking his head, he'd sigh, standing and leaping from tree to tree until he found himself close to Genkai's temple… seeing Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko all goofing around and playing football, Well… Yusuke and Kuwabara were, Yukina and Keiko were watching, and making idle chitchat between each other.

He was just about to land next to where Keiko and Yukina, his sister, had been sitting when he saw the crimson haired Kurama walk into sight, everyone smiling and waving to him, making Hiei take a step back.

"Heya Kurama!" Yusuke had shouted, grinning like he always did. "Looks like we've got a full house, here!"

"Not exactly, Yusuke!" Keiko had shouted, standing and making her way over to everyone, Yukina following.

"Yes, that short, black haired boy isn't here…" Yukina would say softly.

"Well, I'm glad he's not here!" Kuwabara would nod, crossing his arms over his chest, Kurama's look being a solemn one, now.

"You're such a fool…" Hiei had "Appeared" right next to Kuwabara, smirking before his eyes had looked down to the ground. Kurama's green hues softened, and never left Hiei's small form, making Yusuke look at the two of them… Back-fourth-back-fourth, blinking, sighing and looking away.

Kurama would lift his gaze, turning his head to look in another direction to think, sighing a bit.

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you_

"Boy… I wonder what's the matter with them…" Kuwabara would ask out loud, blinking.

"Yeah guys, whatever's eatin' at ya, cheer up." Yusuke would follow, chuckling before looking away.

Hiei wouldn't even glance at Yukina before he simply left, like he always did… Kurama saying that he was just stopping by, and he too, would leave.

"Something's wrong…" Keiko would say softly, "At least, that's what it feels like…"


	3. Three

I've noticed that my chapters are short… ; I'll try to make them longer… Alright? And I also noticed that the story jumped from being a Monday… to a Sunday… ; Oops…

The next day Koenma had ordered a mission for the team to go and investigate. Something about two demon lords causing havoc in Makai… Thieves, stealing human and demon souls and the like… They weren't really sure… just a "Go in, kill the bad guy, and leave… Happily ever after" Sort of thing. Oh well, Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to be hyped up about it all… Hiei was reluctant to just get out of the hell called school…

"I think it'd be best if we would split off into pairs…" Kurama had said, looking over the three of them.

"Alright then Kurama, I'll go with you!" Yusuke had said, starting to walk toward him before Hiei stepped out in front.

"No." He'd command, "You go with the idiot. Kurama and I will pair off—At least we'll know what we're doing." Hiei would smirk, looking away from Yusuke and the face-deformed Kuwabara… simply walking off. He wanted to talk with Kurama, but he also didn't want to be stuck with that baka, Kuwabara…

_'So I wait for the day…'_

The two of them had walked in silence down the long corridor, Hiei's hands jammed in his pockets, crimson eyes darting between the floor and what might be in front of the both of them…

The Silence was just about to kill Kurama… he knew there had to be a reason why Hiei chose to be his partner in this, other than not wanting to stick with Kuwabara… But as they walked, his doubts began to grow more and more… his own hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked, sighing lightly to himself.

"Kurama…" Hiei broke the silence then…

"Yes, Hiei?"

Hiei would pull his hand out from his pocket, holding a crumpled piece of paper in his small hand, Kurama knowing exactly was it was, and what was inside it, didn't even have to open it before he blushed lightly, turning away.

"Explain this to me…" Hiei's deep voice asked, looking from him then the ground… This was even a bit embarrassing for him…

_'And the courage to say…'_

"Hiei… I… Um… Well you see…"

"Get to the point, Kurama." Hiei snapped lightly.

"I… Ai sh— " Kurama was cut off by a low level class demon breaking through the wall, Hiei's reactions being faster than his, would chop the demon into thirds… carcass falling before he would look over at the red-haired perfection.

"Continue…."

_'…how much I love you…'_

Kurama couldn't hold out anymore… It was all going to explode inside of him soon… those jade eyes closing tightly before speaking. "Ai shiteru Hiei!"

_Love?_ Hiei had blinked then… a confused expression on his face then… the only word left in Hiei's mouth was… "Why?"

Kurama was just about to open his mouth and speak before a higher level demon had materialized behind Kurama, grabbing him in one quick swoop, sending quick, and painful electrical shockwaves through his body… The demon smirking.

"Such a pity… Your lovely prince has fallen…"

"Shut up…" Hiei had growled, that blade unsheathed and out in front of him. He was using Kurama as a shield, so Hiei wouldn't strike as hastily as he normally would. Damn. What to do, what to do? A grin had formed as his hand raised to rip off that white bandana, that jagan opening. With a quick movement Hiei was behind the demon, his katana blade point pressing into his back. "Move, and die."

"Are you so sure?" The demon had smirked, sending more electrical shock waves into Kurama's body, making him scream this time… "Damn!" Hiei would bark, thinking now… He should just slice him through… But something was stopping him.

"Don't—Don't worry about me… H—Hiei…" Kurama would murmur, opening his eyes once more before those electrical waves flowed through his body once more.

"You die…" The demon would smirk, simply tossing Kurama away like a rag doll.

"No… now you do." Hiei would smirk, that blade going faster than the speed of light as it penetrated the beasts body, cutting him in half, then thirds… fourths… as many times as he could… standing there and waiting until the demon's body responded to it all, and fell apart. He'd walk over to Kurama's body... looking down at it. "Can you move?"

Silence 

"…"

More silence.

"Kurama…?"

A groan. That was a good sign… Sort of.

"Kurama… open your eyes."

Silence again…. This made him kneel down. 

"Kurama?"

"Ai—"

"Shh, Kurama… Don't speak." He'd slowly move Kurama as gently as he could, resting his head on his chest, looking down at his scratched face. Those emerald green hues of his wouldn't open, and slowly Hiei had found his fingertips lightly touching Kurama's right cheek, caressing it.

_'I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight'_

Hiei had told Yusuke telepathically about what happened, and would race to carry Kurama home, leaping from tree to tree until he stood on Kurama's windowsill, opening the window and would slowly step in, placing Kurama on his bed. He'd stand there, ready to turn his back and leave, but something kept him from leaving… Kurama's words filling his head, 'Ai shiteru, Hiei!"

Love… how? Why? Slowly he'd sit down at the edge of Kurama's bed, staring at the floor before looking up at him… he would then find his hand inching closer and closer to his face again, caressing it lightly. Kurama would smile in his sleep, his cheek nuzzling Hiei's warm hand lightly. Then he'd turn to leave, the only thing stopping him now was his cape that was attached to Kurama's hand… He was clinging it like a child would a security blanket…

Blink… sigh…. He sat back down.

_'And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me'_

'_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you…'_

Hiei had stayed that night, to watch over him… His "parents" weren't home for this week… So if anything happened… Kurama wouldn't have anyone… so he decided to stay… just this once.

Looking from the window he'd look to Kurama's sleeping form… a small, frail smile would appear on his face, but soon faded… He didn't know what to do… He'd sigh as those crimson eyes flocked back over to the window.

_'…And I still can't believe…'_

"Ugh…"

"Kurama?" Hiei would stand quickly, both eyes placed directly on Kurama now. 

"Hiei…? What—Why are you here…?"

"You fool… you were hurt. So I had no choice to bring you home…" 

There was a sudden pause as Kurama had struggled to remember what had happened… Looking from Hiei's dark form and to his quilt.

_'That you came up to me and said"I love you"…'_

"Kurama…?" Hiei would speak up, thinking about what he had said… his voice saying it over and over again… "Ai shiteru, Hiei!" Did he mean it?

"Yes?" 

"About… What you said…" He paused, part of him wanted to believe it… but another part of it said he was only lying… no one would want to love a demon like him… someone who has killed hundreds, and doesn't regret a single one… "Did you… mean it…"

"I did…"

Those crimson eyes flashed up towards him, blinking…

"You—You did?"

"Yes, Hiei."

_'I love you too…'_

Slowly he'd stand, walking over to Kurama's bedside, his knees giving out quickly, but he was caught by Kurama, looking up into those emerald hues with his own crimson ones… He'd blink.

"Kurama…" 

"Hiei…?"

He didn't know what he was doing… He had never been kissed, never loved… not like Kurama, who had many lovers before him… Who knew what he was doing… A sigh would escape his lips then, head turning away.

"What is it, Hiei?"

"I…" He didn't know what he was saying… "I don't know what I'm doing. I've never been with anyone before… Not like you."

This had made Kurama smile, slyly even… looking down at the smaller Youkai who stood, leaning against him… His hand would raise, being placed on Hiei's cheek, lightly only for his hand to move, cupping his chin to look Hiei back in the eyes. 

It was now or never, Hiei thought… He just did what something deep inside him told him to do… Close his eyes and brush his lips lightly against Kurama's. They were soft, and warm… just like he had suspected… Well, assumed.

_'Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly'_

"I've… I've never felt this way before…" Hiei would say, submerging himself in Kurama's warmth… Eyes closed. Something he wouldn't say though, was he wanted to stay like this forever…

_'Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room   
I'll be dreaming of you tonight'_

The next day, sadly… school had rolled around… The two of them walking closely together, hands lightly bumping into the other's hand, only to make their warm tension grow deeper… Blushing, or looking away. At one point Kurama would take a hold of Hiei's hand, holding it gently in his as they walked.

"Oh Kurama!" The voices of many females had rang… Kurama's fan club… great. Their screaming voices made Hiei twitch, taking his hand out from Kurama's so the girl's glares would stop.

"Hn…"

"Hiei?" 

"You might want to go soothe your fan club…" Hiei would look away, they don't like us together… Remember?

Kurama would just take Hiei's hand into his, pulling him close to him so he could wrap his arms wound the shorter demon's neck lovingly, his mouth inching closely to his ear so he could whisper those words. 

"Ai shiteru… Hiei…."


End file.
